Locking mechanisms for drawers in a variety of applications are known. One use of such locks is in medical applications to secure and protect medications, medical equipment and the like. One such medical application is in mobile medical carts. Mobile medical carts are typically used in institutional applications for medication delivery, information processing or the like where the carts may be moved to the point of service delivery such as a patient room in a hospital. In such applications, because the carts are used in public areas, drawer security is an important issue.
An improved drawer assembly, lock and medical cart is desired.